


Something Horrible This Way Comes (The Remix with Feathers)

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Remix, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Something was wrong. It was way weirder than Natasha could have imagined.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Something Horrible This Way Comes (The Remix with Feathers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Haunted This Way Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188954) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 

She didn’t know what to think of it.

When Natasha had returned from Vormir with the Infinity Stone, there wasn’t any time. Clint was dead. They had a job to do. Bruce wore the Gauntlet, brought everyone back. And then, Thanos arrived, somehow, and they had to fight. Allies—their teammates who had been gone for five years, Asgardians, Wakandans, Carol—showed up at just the right time. They won.

And then, she saw it.

A little white bird, in the middle of the crowd of Avengers and honorary Avengers as they started to come together around Tony. It was untouched by the smoke and grime of the battle. It ran between people, making them stumble, nipping at them and making them flinch in pain. Natasha was surprised no one shot it on sight.

Sam touched down beside the crowd that surrounded Tony and did a field check. Natasha couldn’t pay attention. The bird—it was a goose, from the loud honks—was posturing in front of the Guardians, the most trigger-happy team Natasha’d ever heard of, and yet they all just winced at the noise. None of them even kicked at it.

Natasha missed Sam’s pronouncement that Tony would live because the goose was honking too loudly. The cheers caught her attention, and when she realized the news, her relief overcame her confusion.

The goose didn’t go away. And no one else was able to see it.

The Avengers and friends who didn’t have anywhere to go immediately ended up in New Asgard, on the ship that had survived Thanos’s attack to bring the Asgardians to Earth. The hallways of the ship echoed with the goose’s sounds. It stole peoples’ things, it knocked over platters at mealtimes, it kept Natasha up all night. She joked that the ship must be haunted, testing the waters, and her friends laughed. Only Thor looked thoughtful, but even he brushed the comment off.

Natasha thought she must be going crazy. It followed her around, bit her when she talked to her friends, jumped on her when she finally fell asleep. It could get through any door. She couldn’t get away from it. 

Tony found her one night, pacing the halls of the ship. The goose trailed her, poking its head into rooms as they passed, occasionally squawking. She nearly walked into Tony, but he caught her shoulder just in time.

“Hey, I’ve been calling your name,” he said, peering down into her eyes. “Didn’t you hear me?”

Natasha smiled tiredly, shook her head. “Sorry. I was… thinking.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Tony said, both stern and soft with his concern. His hands stayed on her shoulders, the way they’d started to, the last year or two. The Snap hadn’t been good for much, but it had brought people closer, the ones who’d been left behind. She relaxed under his hands, even as the goose shuffled around behind her, ruffling its feathers.

“Natasha,” Tony said sharply.

She hadn’t even realized that her eyes had started to close.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he pleaded.

So she did.


End file.
